kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Demonic Wolf King/The Me I See
Me that I See How the world sees mehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-CdXLrJnUc&list=PL19A75A35FEF87169 How I see myself How I wish I was The Two Haves of the same Wolf Demise AKA Jack the Ripper He is the evil in my soul Aura AKA Karin She is the light in my soul The way I thank About Me Name: Daniel Age: 18 Hobbies: I draw, listen to rock, and watch anime. Hopes: I hope to find someone that loves me for who I am and not for what I have. A woman that is kind, gentle, and loving. History: my mum died when I was 2 and I miss her with all my heart. My dad is a drunk with a mean streak but I still love him. I am strong in a fight but weak with my emotions. I have had a hard life, but I still stand strong and look forward to tomorrow. Temperament: Kind to my friends and family, but malevolent to my enemies. I am short tempered but use my anger to write poems rather then cut the heats of those around me. Quotes: I am a wolf at heart I am kind to the ones I love but evil to any one that tries to hurt my pack. Life is a mass of pain… But when you look back at it you can see the good time better then the bad. More bout me 1.I lost my mum to lung cancer about 15 years back, and now if some one talks ill bout her I feel as if I have to fight. I have ADHD, depression, and assburger (a mild form of autism). I love paintball, it is my fave sport. I do have a short temper but I try not to let it get the best of me. 2.I have always wanted to go to Japan and the UK. 3.My hopes and dreams where to find someone who loves me for me, and to be a good dad. My hope now is not to fuck up this relationship. 4.My mum was the kind of woman that just made people smile, my dad is an angry drunk. My grandad is an ass at times and my grandma is a saint for putting up with him for 50+ years. I have 4 older siblings, 3 sister 1 brother. William and Merry are the only two I talk too. 5.I have two dogs and two cats, my dogs rodent and Serra are pure bread all American mutts, then my cats are City and Big Miss ( or Missy) that hate each other. 6.I fear that I will die and leave behind people that love me. And the death of someone I have groan close to. 7.I am a rock and country fan but I can stand rap fore a short time. 8.My fave anime is ah my goddess, bleach, wolf's rain, drrr, and Sword art online. 9.I see myself as a wolf (loyal, strong, smart, and willing to die for the ones I love) but I am a lizard (wise and cold). 10.A hug, kiss, cuddling, or just talking to you will show me you love me. Category:Blog posts